Spy School
by TuckedAway
Summary: Four teens given scholarships to attend a secret spy school,training them to become the worlds best, and youngest spys. Only one will rise to greatness... well that was the plan!
1. Chapter 1

**Characters: **

**Delia: ****Petite, blond, and absolutely beautiful, nobody suspects her to win the spy school scholarship. Coming from seven older brothers, she is a tough one, with attitude. Sabotage wasn't an option before, but that can change.**

**Patrick: ****Big, strong, and controlling, he has one of the best chances, or so he thought. Only child, but of course. Never thought of anything else, but winning. But maybe some other interactions will get in the way of that.**

**Macy:**** Tall, loveable, and manipulative, she will definitely make friends easily. The hard part is not betraying them on her climb to her dream. Daughter of parents she has never met, Macy's climb to greatness means more then ever to her, and maybe to one of her competitors. **

**Everett: ****Son of two greats, making friends is easy.. when you buy them. But here, in this world of competition, he's seeking something not even money can buy, winning. From a family of Super-star parents, Everett might've slipped under their radar, one too many times. **

**Ronnie Bard:**** Headmistress of this school for secret agents…… or spy's. Once a spy, always a spy. But searching for the perfect spy to win it all, she might find herself in over her head, in more than just spy's.**

**Author's note! Spy School is my latest series! This is just the characters list, but the preface is coming soon! Hope you enjoy! All reviews acceptable and wanted!**


	2. Chapter 2

Spy School: Preface

**Ronnie Bard:**

Being a secret agent, I was always busy. I never had time to hang out with friends, nor to even think about friends. Holidays were just another day at work, since I was twelve. The year I became a spy, everything about my life changed. I haven't talked to my friends since then, and I think I have had one family Christmas in that time.

I'm turning forty-five this year, and it is about time for me to live my life the way I would've wanted to, if I had never been recruited as a spy. But, being the top spy in the world, I need someone to replace me. Someone to be better than me. Because let's face it, without me, the spy rate drops ten notches. So I needed to come up with a plan, a plan to keep the secret agent rate at high. It will also help me become closer to being head of the secret agent society. Let's face it, who wouldn't want to hire the best spy to walk the planet, especially after she's trained one hundred other secret agents. And, one may become the best.

I decided to create this school, this spy school, to train my successors. It is basically a competition, but an intense one. I recruited fifty boys and fifty girls to my school. One will win in the end, and I will formally introduce them to the spy world. Of course they will be perfect spy's, showing no emotion to the missions they are placed in. Teenagers are needed in the spy world, which makes the mission easier, especially ones that require agility, speed, and basically youth. Only the smartest, fastest and strongest will win. Sabotage may be the answer, and so is manipulation.

So, Spy School, for children from ages 12 to 15 is officially open this fall. Hope you will come and enjoy.

* Authors Note: Review me please!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1: Delia Brown

I am a thirteen year old girl, living with my parents and seven brothers. I bet your saying wow. It isn't that bad actually. They keep me tough, and they keep me active. We play ice hockey almost every day, in the backyard of our home in Vermont. It can be fun at times, but horrible the next.

I am a member of my school's karate teem, as well as my town's. I'm a black belt, and that always comes in handy with seven older brothers. I am a competitor, and I do compete. Trophies are my best friends. The only ones that I really need.

School was easy for me, being smart and all. The entire student body practically worshiped the ground I walked on. Instead of friends, I had people that I hated as my followers. I didn't really care. I was better than them, so why should I even was my time.

As for boyfriends, I was the first to have one. He is pretty cool, I guess. His name is Charlie. He used to be one of the only people who didn't follow me. So I made it into a competition to make him love me. Of course I won. Now we are like together, and the entire school watches us with envy. Pretty cool if you ask me.

So, one day a lady named Ronnie Bard came in. She asked my principal about any kid with like super agility, brains, and stuff like that. She wouldn't tell the principal why though. She just showed him a badge that like made him get all scared . He was a total pussy. She told him to let her meet the smartest kid in the school, that did a sport. .My principal led her straight to me, the straight A student, and captain of the karate team.

She told me about a school she recently built. It was for teenagers that she was going to train to be spys. She said that I wasn't going to get in for sure, but that I could sign an application and try to get in. "Am I the only one from this school getting in?" I asked her. This was important to me, because it'd only be cool if I was the only one. If any of the other losers in this school got to go, the entire spy school would be pointless.'

"No, Delia. You are the only one." Ronnie told me with a smile. She looked about forty five. She had dark brown hair, with some wrinkles by her eyes. Her straight hair was in a perfect ponytail. I stared her down, and she did the exact same. She looked like she was thinking about something. I just sat there, waiting for an answer. For some reason, I felt like I should be nice to this lady. Not going to happen.

I folded my bony arms across my chest. "Well then, I will definitely think about it, Ronnie." I said. She smiled a very small smile, and I sat there, frowning back. Inside, I was overly happy. She wouldn't and couldn't know that. I needed to stand my ground with this girl.

"You know, Delia, I like you. You might make the perfect spy someday. Think about what I told you, Delia." she said to me. I simply nodded. "But one last condition before I leave." I nodded slowly. "You cannot tell anyone about this. If you get in or not. If you don't, and you do tell, you will be arrested and fined over a thousand dollars, which you will pay off the way I wish. Is that understood, Delia?" She said firmly.

I shrunk down in my seat. I got all red and my palms got sweaty. What was the point of doing this if nobody could know about it. Whatever. "Understood." I said.

Ronnie smiled again. "You will be able to tell only your distinct family. Your parents, and siblings only. They will have to follow the same conditions as I just told you. Same punishments. Got it?" I nodded. This time with a grin on my face. Picturing my brothers doing service for this lady would be so cool. I was picturing this when Ronnie's voice interrupted. "If they tell, they get punished, and so do you." My mouth must've gaped open because she said "No exceptions." She got up, and left.

I walked out of the science room we had had the meeting in with my mouth gaped open, and my fingers nervously twirling my blonde hair. Charlie spotted my from where he was standing at his locker, and walked over. "What's wrong?" He asked me with a questioning look on his face. I shrugged, and walked away. I skipped the rest of my classes that day, and just sat on the swings at my town's park. What was I supposed do?

I looked down at my backpack, and saw the application Ronnie had given me sticking out. I took it out, and took out a black pen. I filled the entire form out. It somehow made me more interested in the school for some reason. It only took me like twenty minutes the fill the entire thing out, including the essay. I shoved it back into my red jansport. I took out my nokia twist, and called my oldest brother, Shane. When he picked up I practically shouted into the phone. "Shane?! Pick me up at the park right now. I need to tell you something really, really important!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2: Patrick Broderick

I am a fifteen year old guy, from San Francisco California. I am strong, and powerful. I'm an only child from my parents Marcus and Riley. It is just that simple. Just a strong kid in a normal city, from a rich family. I never thought that my strength would get me as far as it did.

A lady named Ronnie Bard came to my house. She asked to speak with my parents and me. Was this lady for real? Cause she was hot. Like for a forty five year old. That sounds so wrong…. But this lady didn't even look close to forty five. Her hair was dark brown and it was in a pony tail, she was wearing tight pants too… sorry I'm such a perv. I'm a fifteen year old boy, what can you expect?

My mother led Ronnie and me into my father's home office. The office had a big dark wooden desk, which had a laptop, a phone, and many files on top of it. There was a bookshelf behind the desk, filled with books of the law. He was a busy lawyer. The walls were a dark shade of green, and the floors were dark hardwood. My father was sitting in a leather chair behind his desk. There were two chairs on the other side of his desk, and a couch on the other side of the room. I sat on the couch.

He was on the phone. My mom looked embarrassed. Ronnie nodded that she understood. My dad was always on the phone. It didn't even seem like he saw the three of us standing there. It was like he was looking straight through us. I knew not to interrupt my dad when he was working, and I'm sure that as soon as Ronnie leaves he will yell at both my mother and me. He always does.

Then Ronnie did something that really surprised me. She walked over to my father, grabbed the phone out of his hands, whispered a soft goodbye into the receiver, and hung up the phone. My dad's mouth dropped. "Ma'm, you have no business in my house, and you especially have no business in my office."

Ronnie shushed him. She took out the badge that she had just showed my mother before. My father stopped himself from saying anything else. Ronnie chuckled. She motioned for him to get out of his seat. Reluctantly, my father left his chair and sat at one of the chairs on the other side of his desk. He gave me a questioning look, and I just shrugged. I had no idea what Miss Bard was doing here. But I had a hunch it was important.

"Okay, Mr. Broderick. Now, if you are ready." Ronnie said from the leather chair. She was playing with some of my dad's files. He reached for them. She pulled them back. "Lets get started" Ronnie said with a wink towards me.

I think I turned a deeper red than my school's colors. We were maroon and grey. I sunk down in my seat, and Ronnie motioned for me to sit up straight. I sat up like a boy in the army. "Okay, I hear you are a very strong boy, Patrick" She said to me. I nodded. My mother nodded too, but my father sat there, confused. "Yes, your son is very strong, Mr. Broderick. And I want him for my school. I want to recruit him as a spy. There is no way for certain, but he has a good chance. But the entire thing is classified. You cannot tell anyone, or charges will be pressed. She shoved a contract in front of me, I looked towards my dad, who snatched it and read it. He signed and initialed it, and motioned towards me to do the same.

I did, and so did my mother. Ronnie smiled a not so pleasant smile. "I'm glad you all agree." She handed me another paper, "This is your application. Fill it out and mail it to the address on the bottom." She winked again. "Maybe you have a chance of getting in. Only a hundred will, and only fifty of them will be boys. I'm recruiting around the world, so your essay has to be good." She smiled, and walked out of the office.

I grabbed a pen from my dad's desk and ran into my room. I filled the entire application out. "I really want to go to this school, ma" I told my mother. She nodded. She wouldn't talk to me about it at all. It was like she didn't seem to want me to go. I wouldn't not go. That doesn't make sense, but now that I know about it, I have to go. I have to go.. And win.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3: Macy Lightly

Here in Australia, life is all about the beach. I'm always there. My parents set out to explore the sea here, my mom being a deep sea diver and my dad being a marine biologist. They left this place when I was three, leaving me with my Aunt Fria. I haven't seen them since. It sounds bad, but Fria and my mates Emma and Jazz got me through it. I'm a tough Aussie. My parents obviously didn't need me, so I don't need them. That's my theory.

I do crew. It's a major sport at my school. I'm captain of my school's crew team. It takes a lot of strength to do what I do. It's not just rowing a boat, its more than that. It is strength pulling you towards the finish, your arms pulling yourself to the finish line. I love it. It somehow makes me feel closer to my parents. I know that I don't need them, but I still miss them a little. But rowing makes me feel as if I can find them somehow.

All I know is that I need my mates. Well, more like they need me. I'm Aussie's most popular shelah. Well, that is exaggerating, but I'm still very popular. I'm the smartest fourteen year old on the island, and that isn't exaggerating. The people from the US wanted me there, but my Aunt Fria convinced me not to go. She said they'd try to get me to do stuff that wouldn't help me at all.

I was getting of crew practice. We used the weight room today, and my arms were burning. I loved the burning feeling that I got after a good workout. I lifted my water bottle up to my mouth slowly, arms burning with every movement. I took a quick sip, and put the cap back on. I smiled to my mate, Emily. She laughed at me. I was a head taller than her, and had to look down at her.

"What are you doing tonight?" Emily asked me. I shrugged.

"I might have to go workout with Fria later" I told her.

"But we just worked out for three hours straight" Emma argued.

"But I need to do something about my flab" I told her.

"Macy, are you on crack? If you lost anymore weight you would start decaying. Don't go anorexic on me girl!" She practically screamed.

I just shrugged. "I eat Emma! I need to get stronger. Just lay off please" I put my hand up to tell her that I needed my space. She can get on my nerves sometimes, and it gets so annoying. I'm used to being by myself, and right now I just needed my space.

"You know Macy, you're acting like a real bitch. I'm tire of you!" She looked at me like I was crazy, and turned the corner of the sidewalk on which we were walking. I sighed. There she goes again.

I kept walking for about two more blocks, and then I saw Jazz. I smiled, and she crossed the street and started walking with me. "Hey." I said.

"Hey" she said in a very peppy voice.

"What's with you?" I asked her, laughing.

"Fred asked me out!" She said. She looked down as soon as she said it.

I kept walking. Fred was my ex-boyfriend. We went out for a year and then he dumped me because we didn't go ask far as he wanted us to. He was fifteen then, and I was thirteen. I wasn't about to get pregnant at thirteen. I just cant believe that Jazz would do this to me. I thought that she would have some dignity.

"I'm sorry, but I really like him. He dumped you, and so that doesn't mean that he cant like me or I cant like him." Jazz said. I didn't respond to her. I kept walking. She tried to talk again, but I started running. My backpack was tight on my back and I just didn't stop running. I ran past my house and onto the dock. It was right on the beach, and Fria's boat was on it. I jumped onto the boat and sat there. I felt a tear drip down my face, and quickly wiped it away. I heard the dock creak, someone was on it. I wiped away another stray tear.

I could hear footsteps on the boat, and I turned. A lady wearing all black, with dark hair in a low ponytail sat next to me. "Who the hell are you?" I asked her. This lady was totally weird.

She laughed. "I'm Ronnie Bard, Secret Agent." She showed me a badge, and I looked it over.

I nodded. It looks real enough. "So, why are you here?" I asked.

"I want you for my school. I want you to become a secret agent, if you win in my school. Most candidates have to fill out applications, and write essays, and then they still might not be chosen. But you, Macy. You have the most talent I have ever seen." She paused. "I want you for my school, and you don't even have to apply"

My mouth dropped. "So I get in?" She nodded. "Where is this school?" I asked her.

She paused. "The beginning will take place in London. The second part, Africa. And the third, well that is classified information my friend"

I smiled. "Far away from Aussie" I said to myself.

I just lost my two best friends, and it doesn't look like they need me anyway. One steals my ex, and the other calls me a bitch. I thought this over quickly. Fria has a guy now, who will keep her company, and Fred will always be an idiot.

"You can get back to me" She said, handing me a card. "But if you tell anyone except Fria, you'll wish Fred had gotten you pregnant." She started walking away.

"How do you-?" I started, but she kept walking, off the boat and off the dock. I bit my lip, and ran after her. I caught up to her, and took a deep breath. "So, when do I catch my plane?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Four: Everett Davis**

"**Everett!" Susie called. I ignored her and put my ipod headphones on. I got a new itouch yesterday. My dad forgot about taking me to go practice hockey, and he figured he owed me. Too bad, this is my fifth itouch, this year. And believe me, I haven't broken any of them, I just keep receiving them, from the same person.**

**My mom isn't like that though. She gets me game systems. So far I have three Xbox 360s, Two PS3s, and five PSPs. I know. Whatever, I'm used to it by now, trust me. I just put on a fake smile and pretend to go set it up, which is when I practice either karate or hockey. They don't know the difference, because the others are all in my room. I just sell the ones that I get doubles of for the gaming systems after the second one. They went good on eBay, along with all of the Alana (my mom's stage name) merchandise. It made up for my lack of allowance. (That's a surprise right?), and Susie's poor payment.**

**But I keep most of the ipods, one for normal, one for karate, one for hockey, etcetera. I fill them all up too, like they are all 32 gigs, but I still manage to fill them up, with movies to pump me up, or certain songs and apps. It works out okay, but if it's the thought that counts, I'm screwed.**

"**EVERETT!" Susie called again. I could hear her over my warm up music. I ignored her again. Walking into the workout corner of my room, I started hitting my punching bag. You'd figure that after three hours of working out a day, my muscles would start to show. M parents offered to hire me a personal trainer, but I refused to be embarrassed by on more person. I don't go to regular school, because of my parents being: England's most famous pop star, and England's top CEO. I have a tutor, Susie, who is also my housekeeper, and sort of like my nanny. Since I'm under age, I cant do a lot of things without a guardian, even being me. That's what Susie is for. She is like an assistant. **

**But I ignore her a lot. I workout and listen to my ipod, or play video games. I just like being by myself, the party's and other shit that I have to go to get old, and fast.**

**Imagine having to go to parties, where everyone gets drunk or wasted, the paparazzi doesn't even know you and they try to get all close to you, and then you wind up being hugged and or kissed by a random drunk pop star who is twenty years older than you. It may seem kinda fun, but if it was the same way for the entire fourteen years of your life, you'd think differently.**

**I heard stomping up the stairs. Oh geeze. Here comes Susie! I made sure to punch the bag extra hard, to make it seem like I couldn't hear her. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I stopped punching, and pulled the buds out of me ears. I pause my Rocky soundtrack that I had playing. I looked up and expected Susie to be staring directly into my eyes. But I had to look up to see the person who stopped me. She was dressed in all black, and had dark hair in a ponytail. Tall, about five eleven. "Everett." She said. "I believe that your tutor called you numerous times. Come downstairs." I stared up at her in shock, not having a clue on what to say. She walked away slowly, and I could hear her stilettos on the stairs.**

**I waited a few seconds after I couldn't hear her footsteps, and walked down the stairs. Susie was sitting on the couch, next to my parents. My mouth gaped open in shock. What the hell were they doing home? The woman was sitting in my mother's favorite chair. A gift from the Queen of England. I closed my mouth, and stood there. I had no clue on what to say.**

"**Well" The woman said. "I have an offer for you Everett." I nodded. "I want you to come to my school."**

"**What is 'Your School'?" I asked. **

**She smiled. "A spy academy." She stared me down. Her arms were folded over her black top, and she held her head high.**

**I answered quickly. "When does it start?" I looked over at my mom, who looked down when I asked. I chuckled to myself. Nice time to start caring.**

"**That is classified information." She said to me. I stared at her and noticed bags under her eyes. A lot of travel, I thought. "You will get all of the information if you get accepted." **

**My mouth dropped. She handed me an application. "Fill it out and send it to the address. "Maybe you'll get in. She turned to me. "Classified information, so if u tell anyone, you will be doing time for me, and remember, secret agents know how to torture" She said, pointing to her badge. I gulped, and she left.**

**My mom burst out in tears. "Oh you'll get back to your photo shoot." I told her. **

**She snapped her head up. "You're leaving me?! Your own MOTHER!" She screamed. Susie jumped and started cleaning off the coffee table, covered with expensive china cups. **

"**Ma, you don't care if I leave or not, you don't care if I go drive a car off a cliff. As long as you have you're fans." I said to her. She just made me snap.**

"**Yes I do!" She argued.**

"**Funny, cause I stopped feeling that way after the fifth PSP." I shrugged when I said this.**

**She ducked her head down. "But you're the only fan that I care about, my number one fan" She tried to smile when she said this.**

"**When I was three." I countered. "Plus, I don't like pop stars who lip sync." I knew this one would destroy her, and it did. She broke out in tears again, and my father stood up. **

"**Everett. If you don't apologize to your mother right this instant, I'm sending you to your grandmothers." My father practically shouted. **

"**Don't worry dad, I wont have to go to grandma's, I'm going to spy school." I marched up my stairs into my room and blaster my stereo system. I started punching the punching bag again and didn't stop. Susie brought up my dinner and ate with me. I told her that I would send her money so that she wouldn't need to get a job. I had enough Alana merchandise to feed a world country. She sighed. **

"**Want me to help you with your application?" She asked.**

"**No thanks, I want this to be all me. If I get in I want it to be because of me." I told her. She nodded and left my room with our plates. I filled out the entire application. It took me over three hours, because I checked it over about a hundred times. I wanted to get out of my life and into a new one, and this was the perfect opportunity.**


End file.
